Wonderland
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE A young boy is transported into the books he loves please read and review.
1. Prologue

**WONDER LAND**

**Disclaimer:- **I DO NOT OWN ANY ANNE RICE CHARACTERS

I OWN JAMIE

**STORY-**

A young boy is transported into the books he loves please read and review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Jamie walked along the street with his mind on a recent book he had just borrowed

from the library. His sister Amanda had been reading the Anne Rice books and allowed

him to read it even though his mother had said he was to young at the age of 15 to read them.

He heard a sound from in front of him but paid it no head as he just thought it was a car until

he was hit with a blinding light.

Jamie woke up with a bump on his head and a saw arm. Standing up he moved along the alley

which freaked him out seeing how he was walking along a busy road before he was hit. looking around

he found a young man with red curly hair standing next to a man that had long blond hair and blue eyes.

Jamie hoped that the two men would be able to help him so he walked over to them. Taking a deep breath

he took the final leap and asked them.

"umm...excuse me"

The two men turned around again and looked at the young boy standing in front of him.

"yes?" the blond one asked

"I was wondering if you could help me. See i was walking home when something hit me and

now i do not know where i am or how i got here"

The red haired man looked up at the blond one

"could it be that flash of light we saw Marius?"

Jamie felt shocked as he looked at the too men who resembled Armand and Marius from the

Anne Rice books.

Marius looked over at the young boy and took in his appearance he had long black hair that hung

to his waist which hi had tied in a plait. He had brown eyes that had bits of green speckled through

them. his face had light freckles coating his skin to give him a slightly tanned look. He was was the same

hight as Armand and looked to be about 15 or 16.

"what is your name young man?" Marius asked

"Jamie"

"what year are you from?"

"2006"

Marius smiled down at him

"then you do not have to worry it is the year 2006 to be more precise August 3rd"

Jamie looked shocked. Armand looked at him with surprise

"what is the matter?"

Jamie looked at them and couldn't believe it not only was he looking at famous book characters

but he had travelled backward in time.

"from where i am from it would be December the 31st"

Marius and Armand looked horrified. Marius was the first to get over his shock so he said

"you can stay with us until we can find a way to send you back to your own time"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE R&R**

I would like you all to choose the first pairings

MARIUS x JAMIE x ARMAND

MARIUS x JAMIE x LOUISE

MARIUS x JAMIE x LESTAT

LOISE x JAMIE x ARMAND

LESTAT x JAMIE x ARMAND

LOUISE x JAMIE x LESTAT

thanks for reading 


	2. Chapter 1

**WONDER LAND**

**Disclaimer:- **I DO NOT OWN ANY ANNE RICE CHARACTERS

I OWN JAMIE

**STORY-**

A young boy is transported into the books he loves please read and review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Jamie walked beside Armand with a strange feeling that he will never see his

friends and family again which saddened him immensely. Armand must have

sensed his sadness because he took hold of Jamie and held him close seeing

as he too new what it was like to be yanked from his family and most probably

never be able to see them again. Marius looked over at them and sighed wondering

how they would be able to send Jamie back into the future.

"Armand I will call Lestat and see if he can bring Rowan Mayfair over to see if

she would be able to send our Jamie here back"

Armand nodded and pulled Jamie into the house that they lived in. Smiling down

at him Armand pulled him into a bedroom that was decorated in a very light fashion

with a cream colored Persian rug and a tall King sized bed that was colored a baby

blue. Armand looked at him

"do you like it?"

Jamie nodded his head silently not wanting to make a big fuss about the rooms. Armand

looked over at him and smiled

"tomorrow morning a maid will take you into town to buy you clothes seeing how when you

got to this time you didn't have any clothing and we do not expect you to run around in those

clothing's do you?"

Jamie nodded his head and kept from looking up at him which was starting to worry Armand just

a little bit so he decide to bight the bullet and ask

"what is the matter?"

Jamie looked up at him for a split second before looking down at the floor again

"well were I come from you and Marius are fictional characters and that you are not real"

Armand just sat there and then he realized what he had been talking about

"Oh! you mean the books Anne Rice wrote? They are not fake but real. Lestat and everyone

thought it would be funny to tell her about us and our lives but then she wrote stories about us

in a way that see liked"

Jamie looked at him with wide eyes

"so nearly everything in the books are real?"

Armand nodded and stood up

"come on we have to go downstairs now because our guests have arrived"

Jamie followed Armand down the stairs to a study room that had a wall filled with books from

the floor to the ceiling. Jamie looked around the spacious room that had large gold and red

recliners. Lestat and Rowan were sitting in the two chairs that were close to Marius and were talking

about something when they walked over to the trio. They looked up when the two young men walked

over too them and sat down in the armchairs. Lestat looked at Jamie with a thoughtful expression

"you remind me a lot of Louise"

Jamie looked at him in surprise then quickly looked away seeing how he still didn't know how to deal with

the fact he was thrown back in time and maybe to another place. Lestat looked at him with a raised eyebrow

then turned and looked at Marius

"Is this the boy you were talking about?"

Marius nodded and looked over at the boy who was now looking around the room again with a blank expression

on his face. Rowan looked over at the young boy

"why don't you tell me how you got here and maybe we can see if there is anything we can do to send you back.

But do not get to excited we may not be able to send you back"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **_I know its short but i promise a bigger chapter next time_


	3. Chapter 2

**WONDER LAND**

**Disclaimer:- **I DO NOT OWN ANY ANNE RICE CHARACTERS

I OWN JAMIE

**STORY-**

A young boy is transported into the books he loves please read and review

**A/N **

**NO FLAMING PLEASE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN STOP READING**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Jamie looked over at Rowan and closed his eyes.

"well I was walking home form the library and I heard a noise and I thought it, came from

the main rode that I was close too then as I turned into an alley way a bright light surrounded

me and the next thing I knew I was here."

Rowan looked thoughtful for a few minutes

"so you didn't actually see who did it?"

Jamie shook his head

"but there is something about me that might make some one do this to me?"

Rowan looked over to him

"what?"

"well you see when I heard about you you all were fictional characters in books. but another

thing is that I am not human at all"

Everyone gasped and looked at him, then Armand said

"then what are you?"

Jamie looked at him and smirked

"I am a elf"

Armand looked at Marius and then back again.

"so that's why you said you might be from a different dimension or another part in time"

Jamie nodded his head and smiled

"well at least we are all not human cause there is three vampires and one witch"

Armand nodded his head and grinned

"well now that this shck is over why don't we see if there is away to send you back"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for it being short but I have to study for exams and all that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**WONDER LAND**

**Disclaimer:- **I DO NOT OWN ANY ANNE RICE CHARACTERS

I OWN JAMIE

**STORY-**

A young boy is transported into the books he loves please read and review

**A/N **

**If You do not like Men on Men then Stop reading this**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Jamie woke up with a gasp and stared around the room. He had forgotten that he had been

transported back in time and too another dimension. He stood up and walked towards the

door wondering what the soft grunts were coming from. heading down the hall he followed the sounds

to a room with black and read designs on it.

Opening the door he peeked in to find Marius and Lestat making love in candle light. Jamie gasped softly

hoping that Marius and Lestat hadn't heard him. Slipping out of the bedroom he headed back to his room

when someone grabbed him from behind and turned him around. Jamie looked up to see Lestat looking

down at him with a smirk

"did you think we didn't hear you?"

Jamie cursed his bad luck

"actually I thought that you might have heard me as you guys are vampires after all"

Lestat grinned and lowered his head and started to kiss Jamie. Sliding his hand down his back

and rested on his arse. Jamie looked shocked and then slowly started to respond to the kiss.

Lestat smirked into the kiss and took Jamie back to the room with Marius in it. Jamie looked

around the room and then turned his gaze on Marius who had been sitting on the bed waiting

for Lestat to return with Jamie.

"Ah there you Jamie" Marius smiled and moved forward "got a shock when you opened the

door didn't you?"

Jamie nodded and was speechless for one he hadn't even noticed that Lestat had brought him

hear and two was the fact that Marius was still quit naked. Lestat lowered Jamie onto the bed

and Marius reached over and pulled him up against him.

"We're going to show you what it would be like if you stayed with us and didn't go home to your

family"

Jamie looked surprised the Marius he new in the books would never act like this but then again he

was kind of hoping that they could make love.

Lestat reached down and kissed him

"are you ready?"

Jamie nodded

"well so are we"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for ending shortly but I have to head off to my exams.

See I graduate next week and I am like so excited


	5. Chapter 4

**WONDER LAND**

**Disclaimer:- **I DO NOT OWN ANY ANNE RICE CHARACTERS

I OWN JAMIE

**STORY-**

A young boy is transported into the books he loves please read and review

**A/N **

**If You do not like Men on Men then Stop reading this**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Marius moved and placed his lips over Jamie's while Lestat started to remove

his clothes. Once all three were naked Lestat moved beneath Jamie and

started to grind upwards into his cock. Jamie moaned and moved his head so

it was leaning on Lestats shoulder.

Marius looked down at the two of them and reached forward and stuck a slicked finger

into Jamie's hole. Jamie's head shot up and looked at him with surprise.

"Don't worry Jamie this will only hurt for a little while"

Jamie nodded and buried his face into Lestats neck hoping that Marius was right in that

it would only hurt for a minute.

Marius slipped in side of Jamie with a soft grunt then started to pick up the pace. Lestat

moved onto his knees so that Jamie was able to reach his cock. Jamie realised what he

was ment to do so he moved and started to suck on his cock. All three of them

were grunting and moaning until all three yelled out with pleasure.

Jamie looked at them for a second the fell asleep.

----------

the next morning Jamie awoke to a bright light in his eyes. He blinked and sat up

forgetting for a moment that Marius and Lestat were Vampires and were unable

to walk in the sunlight. Climbing out of the bed he gathered up his clothes and smiled

he was glade that he had come here in the first place.

-------

That night as Marius and Lestat came into the room that Jamie was in wrapping

their arms around him and lowered his head and gave him a soft kiss.

"Jamie you have a Choice we have found a way to send you home. Or you can

stay with us?"

Jamie thought for a minute. In his homeland/world he was hated and not much liked

and here he had two people who hopefully loved him.

"Jamie looked up at them with a big smile

"I will stay with you guys"

**FINISH**


End file.
